Busco un amor incondicional
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: 'Si intentas con todas tus fuerzas, vas a lograr cosas que creías como imposibles y siempre ten confianza en eso, siempre espéralo, pero no lo busques' Eso es algo en lo que Carlos García siempre había creído, siempre esperó, estuvo esperando desde que se dio cuenta de lo que él quería...pero eso había sido hace ya seis largos años.
1. Nunca busques el amor

**_Hola! Hacía mas de un año ue no subía un fic ni nada, se siente bien estar de vuelta...perdón a tod s l s lectores/as._**

 ** _Este nuevo fic se me ocurrió mientras leía, y recordaba muchas de los fic que me gustaban y ya no están...eso...y la ausensia de Kenlos! Haha bueno...no se si alguien lea esto pero si lo lees...dale apoyo al fic para que continúe haciéndolo con todas las ganas del mundo, haha y bueno disfruten, espero les haga sentir muchas cosas como a mi mientras lo escribo. Por cierto haha no se olviden de dejar un review con lo que opinan hehe, eso es importantisimo para mi._**

Capitulo 1: Nunca busques el amor.

 _Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac_

Cuanto tiempo había estado esperando en esta mesa, cinco? Tal vez diez minutos...horas inclusive, el tiempo siempre fue algo confuso para mi, a veces era muy rápido, y otras solo una agonizante tortura.

Es la sexta vez que saco mi celular...

'...media hora...ya no va a venir...' Pensé con un suspiro mientras miraba a mi alrededor en busca de un mesero, cuando por fin alguien notó mi ansiedad por decir algo pedí un chocolate caliente y un gran pastel de chocolate porque qué mejor cura contra la depresión que el chocolate.

Mientras el mesero preparaba mi pedido con muchisima calma, tomé mi celular una séptima vez, pero esta vez, para abrir el sitio que me trajo aqui, leí la conversación una última vez antes de bloquear al usuario dando otro suspiro.

"Mierda...!" Exclamé derrotado para mi mismo dándome un suave golpe con mi celular en la frente "Soy realmente patético..."

Y era en parte cierto, después de cuatro veces debería saber cuándo rendirme, cuando dejar de buscar como tanto me habían repetido desde que tenía trece años _'Siempre espera las cosas pero no las busques a tu alrededor'_ me repetí mientras escuchaba las veinte voces de los demás.

Intenté esperar...de verdad...lo intenté pero los años pasaban...y cuando por fin cumplí 18 me cansé...me cansé de esperar y decidí que era tiempo de buscar por todo aquello que había deseado...Amor incondicional.

Desde que me registré en el sitio web tuve una racha lamentable, siempre me dejaban plantado...o si no, despues de la primera 'cita' me bloqueaban, era una especie de odio de parte del mundo para mi.

Por fin llegó mi postre, mi única ayuda para no sentirme taaaaan mal.

Tomé un pequeño bocado con el tenedor y me lo metí en la boca, moviéndolo de lado a lado, saboreando la deliciosa derrota. Con el paso de los años me volví experto en esto, tanto en probarlo como en hacerlo, como pasatiempo claro.

"Suave...no húmedo pero tampoco seco...y con unos pequeños trozos de avellana para aumentar el sabor y la textura..." Dicho esto comí otro bocado y con una especie de gemido de placer seguí comiendo mientras daba pequeños sorbos a mi bebida caliente.

Justo cuando terminaba de comer, cuando mi pequeño episodio de depresión desapareció y me disponía a pagar la cuenta un chico entró corriendo, jadeando mientras miraba de un lado al otro por todo el local hasta dar conmigo y darme una mirada fija, caminando lentamente hacia mi.

"H-Hola..." Dijo aún jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento "P-perdón por llegar tarde...Puedo sentarme...?"

Lo vi por un rato antes de percatarme de la pregunta "A-Adelante...aún no he pagado..." Dije un tanto nervioso y en shock, era él...el mismo chico que unos 20 minutos atras había bloqueado.

Él se sentó con un suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos como intentando pensar algo pero no le dí importancia.

"En serio...lamento mucho la demora...intenté avisarte que llegaba tarde pero no tenía red y cuando por fín tuve decía que no existías, que estaba bloqueado asi que corrí hasta llegar aquí...pensé que ya te habrías ido pero tenía que intentarlo..." Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

"Ohhh...si...um lo siento es que...no he tenido buenas experiencias últimamente y pensé..." Bajé la mirada y él frunció el seño un poco...no se...por un segundo sentí como si él estuviera incómodo de mi presencia pero al segundo siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Bueno pero...eso no importa...ya estoy aqui...y tu no te fuiste asi que...no fue pérdida total" sonrió de nuevo..." Realmente era mi tipo...com esa sonrisa tierna, esos ojos...tan produndos, verdes, su mirada, inclusive tenía barba...no era una barba prominente si no...una bonita...

Él sonrió de nuevo y estaba a punto de hablar pero el mesero que había tomado mi pedido me entregó la cuenta diciendo "Lo lamento pero ya estamos por cerrar, les pedimos que por favor se retiren" dijo y suspiró, agotado después de ocho horas de trabajo.

"Ohhhh..." Dije mientras sacaba mi cartera pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el rubio enfrente de mi tomó la cuenta y pagó sin siquiera preguntar.

Después salimos y vió el puchero que estaba haciendo.

"No tenías que pagar sabes...?" Dije haciendo una cara que el tomó como graciosa porque se empezó a reir como si yo fuera lo más gracioso a su alrededor.

"Oye, deja que te consienta si? Después de todo fue mi culpa por llegar tan tarde"

"Pero aún asi no..."

"No nada...déjame pagar solo esta vez...y después tu pagarás algo ok?" Dijo con una mirada suave y una más de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

"B-bueno..." Dije a regañadientes haciendo otra cara graciosa.

"Que te parece si salimos de nuevo...esta vez prometo estar una hora antes para no quedarte mal otra vez"

"Claro!" Grité emocionado y me sonrojé al segundo siguiente "D-digo...si...que día sería...?"

"Mmmmm" dijo pensando "Martes?" Dijo y yo asentí "Martes a las 11 en este mismo punto" volví a asentir y sonreí. Un momento después se despidió y empezó a caminar, parando a medio camino, casi en el cruze de calles y gritó "Por cierto...nunca nos presentamos...soy Kendall"

"Kendall..." Repetí en voz baja sonrojándome un poco antes de gritar "Soy Carlos!" Recibiendo como respuesta "Te veo el Martes!" Y después siguió con su camino mientras yo seguía parado.

"Kendall..."

 _ **Ya se...muy corto...pero bueno, es el primer capítulo...la introducción...para causar empatía o algo asi haha ya verán que los siguientes son mucho más largos los que ya conocen mis fics saben que empiezo lento...y si eres nuevo...espero no te moleste jojojo.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el inicio, diganme que opinan en los reviews y nos leeremos muy pronto!**_

 _ **(Que pésimo chiste! Si lo se pero meh xD)**_


	2. Primera cita?

**_Holi...se que dije que haría capitulos mas largos pero no puedo...aun...ya veran, espero les guste_**

Capitulo 2: Primera cita?

Los dias pasaban mientras mi departamento cada vez se volvía mas y mas desordenado, la ropa tirada por todos lados mientras intentaba pensar en qué ponerme, en lo que iba a decir, imaginando en las cosas que podríamos tener en común más allá de estar en el mismo sitio web de citas.

El martes me desperté desde temprano, haciendo un desayuno improvisado de un jugo de uva y un paquete de fruit smackers antes de ponerme una camisa tipo polo azul rey con unos jeans obscuros y unos vans, un segundo despues, ya estaba afuera cerrando la puerta con llave y corriendo hacia el café contra reloj.

 _10:58_

'Ya casi, solo un poco más, que va a pensar de mi si tambien llego tarde...creerá que fue venganza? O que no soy algo serio, que no estuve interesado en realidad o tal vez...' A este punto de mi conversación interna conmigo mismo disminuía mi velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el punto de quedarme parado en la acera, mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente perdido en mi mente e ignorando a la gente que se me quedaba viendo como si estuviera loco.

 _10:59_

'Quizas ni siquiera esté esperandome, tal vez solo dijo eso para darme el avión, para no hacerme sentir mal por el hecho que no soy su opción favorita y en cuanto llegue solo me haga sentir lo suficientemente mal para no querer verlo de nuevo...'

-...Mierda...estoy siendo demasiado negativo, debería apurarme en vez de quedarme parado como un idiota- me dije a mi mismo en voz baja mientras veía mi reloj y grité como un loco "Mierda!" Al mismo tiempo que más gente me miraba raro y yo empezaba a correr hacia el café esquivando dos coches en el último cruce y cuando lo ví mi ritmo pronto empezó a disminuir de nuevo, hasta quedar frente a frente con Kendall

"Hola..." Dije entre jadeos mientras lo miraba justo en los ojos

"Hola..." Dijo y sonrió, haciendo que me sonrojara "Creo que ahora tu llegaste corriendo Carlos"

"Si bueno...yo..um.." Dije poniendome un poco nervioso y jugando con mis dedos antes de que él tomara mis manos

"Hey tranquilo, no estoy enojado, solo quería que sonrieras con la broma" dijo y me abrazó haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara...de una buena manera, quien diría que un abrazo me pudiera relajar tanto.

Reí un poquito mientras aún me abrazaba y pude sentir por un instante una tensión en su cuerpo, un raro momento pero de nuevo...al momento siguiente todo era otra vez bonito y como un cuento de disney.

"Y..." Dijo mientras me soltaba y daba un paso para atras "Listo para nuestra cita?"

"Sip!" Dije emocionado mientras caminabamos hacia el parque

"Kendall...pensé que ibamos a ir a la cafeteria de nuevo"

"Si...bueno...no...ese era el plan pero...pensé que una caminata en el parque era...mas romantico?"

"Ohhhh" otra vez mi cara estaba roja "si lo pones asi...tienes toda la razón"

Caminamos por todo el parque hasta encontrar una banca vacía cerca de un árbol, justo en la sombra del mismo, era como si fuera cosa del destino, era hermoso y perfecto...todo lo que siempre deseé en años pasados.

"Wow..." Dije mientras nos sentábamos a observar "oye Kendall y um...cuentame más de ti" dije mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la banca

"Que quieres saber de mi Carlos?"

"No lo se...que te gusta hacer, tus lugares favoritas...solo...saber mas de ti..."

El solo rió y miró hacia otro lado "pues...no soy muy interesante...ya sabes solo...soy yo haha"

"Pero no se casi nada sobre ti...salvo...tu nombre supongo" dije encogiendome de hombros.

"Te propongo algo...vamos a conocernos...conforme esto avance si?"

"B-bueno...esta bien Kendall..." Dije un tanto inseguro mientras el me volvía a abrazar

"Vas a ver que es lo mejor, es mas bonito" dijo y me abrazó mucho mas fuerte que antes y mas cerca tambien "Oye Carlos...confias en mi verdad...?" Dijo en un tono medio serio

"Si...bueno...no me intentaste matarme en la cafeteria...y no me dejaste plantado hoy...asi que si...tienes toda mi confianza" dije sonriendo tiernamente mientras el sonreía tambien un poco nervioso y se puso más nervioso cuando un par de personas caminaron frente a nosotros y me soltó de repente pero lo tomé como si aún estuviera en el closet.

Despues de nuestra cita en el parque Kendall me llevó a la zona por la que vivía que casualmente estaba cerca de donde yo vivía y fuimos a un restaurante, nada lujoso pero tampoco era feo, la verdad era bastante acogedor y la comida era delisiosa y la gente tan amable, realmente me sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, una bella historia de disney, a este momento solo le falta un beso de amor verdadero.

Lo malo es que el beso jamás llegó, Kendall recibió una llamada y se tuvo que ir, de nuevo sin dejarme pagar la cuenta, me preguntó si quería que me acercara a casa pero le dije que no, que podía irme solo, me dió su número de celular y se fue.

Yo fui directo a casa donde ya me estaban esperando ansiosos mis amigos Logan y James, mis unicos amigos hombres para ser honesto.

Al llegar ambos se pararon del suelo donde estaban sentados.

"Y bien...? Que tal?" Preguntó un ansioso James.

"Oye, al menos dejame entrar en mi casa James" dije riendo

"Si James es de malos modales"

"Hay Logie desde cuando yo tengo modales?" Dijo con una sonrisa simplona

"De verdad...me pusiste atención...?" Dijo Logan con ironía "James no lo..." "Chicos, no ahora...van a matar mi buen humor...ahora pasen...tengo tanto que contarles" dije emocionado mientras los hacia pasar y nos sentamos en la sala.

 ** _Ojalá les haya gustado, dejenmelo saber en los reviews y hasta la proxima._**


End file.
